When electricity was discovered it was first put to use for such purposes as communicating information and electric lighting. However, soon thereafter various attempts were made to use electricity to cure all sorts of medical problems. Some of these attempts included the application of electricity to the mouth such as the apparatus set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 562,878; 566,103; 569,380; and 1,389,662. However, the apparatus set forth in these patents were directed to certain types of diseases and/or treatments that would be subject to being questioned under current practice. Understandably, these treatments set forth in these patents are not currently in use.
In spite of these past apparently unsuccessful attempts, it has now been determined that oral defects and diseases can be successfully treated by applying proper electrical currents in a proper manner. For instance, it has been determined that it is possible to stimulate the growth of bone in the mouth through the proper use of the oral electrical treatment apparatus of the invention.